Reminiscing
by GryffindorSeekerMerlin
Summary: Morgana and Morgause's plan to turn Uther insane has failed. As Morgana goes through numerous events in season 3, she contemplates her old character and friends. As her heart is as cold as stone, it as also as fragile as an icicle- what will it take to break it? Will Morgana finally see the light inside her darkness? And what really happened to the old Morgana?


Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters in it. BBC owns it. The quotes are as shown in the episodes, and I only own the words that are original. (The lines that are said by the characters are not mine in the flashbacks, they are owned by the creators of Merlin).  
A/N: This takes place after "The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part 2" Hope you like it- and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1**

Morgana looked outside her stained glass window with a heaving and deep sigh. Her eyes sparkled with the evil that now filled her cold heart. Morgause's and her attack on Camelot and Uther had failed, and the tyrant was still ruling with an iron fist, executing all those who used magic without a second thought. It was the same events that had occurred since Morgana arrived in Camelot as a young girl, but it was frustrating now more than ever. She scoffed at the thought of the inhabitants of Camelot that she had thought of as her "friends". Her face burned with anger and her pale cheeks turned red with fury as a certain big-eared and cheerful boy crossed her mind. She still remembered that fateful night that had sealed the rest of her life- and her destiny- forever.

_ Morgana stumbled in the old physician's quarters in fright and confusion, looking as vulnerable as ever. Tears threatened to spill over her trembling eyelids and her hair, usually combed back neatly and in a beautiful style, covered her face messily. Morgana cried out Gaius's name, hoping he could help her with the catastrophe she was going through. A few nights back, her room had nearly burned by a fire. Uther claimed that the fire was conjured by sorcery. That information was known to everyone in the royal castle, as news spread quickly around here. However, nobody knew that Morgana had conjured it. Nobody knew that Morgana was a sorceress. Now, she wasn't sure of it herself. She thought she was either going crazy or was actually the creature that her adoptive family hated and despised more than any other animal in the world. Either way, it wouldn't end well for Morgana- the first option would result in her being treated like a helpless human, and the latter would cause her death. She had seeked out Gaius in hopes that he would be able to explain what was happening to her. Then, her eyes fell upon a lanky boy, missing his trademark neckerchief as he was blowing out the candles, about to go to sleep. _

_ "Is Gaius here?" Morgana asked, her voice shaking._

_ "No, but he should be back soon. Why? What's wrong?"Merlin asked, worried for the health of his friend._

_ Morgana did nothing but shake her head in response. She could not risk anyone finding out that she had caused the fire- Uther would have her head. However, Merlin wouldn't take no for an answer. "You can trust me, Morgana"_

_ Morgana sighed and looked in her heart- she trusted Merlin. "I'm scared, Merlin."_

_ Merlin immediately regretted pushing Morgana to talk to him. His eyes dashed around the room before saying, "Gaius will be back- he can help you."_

_ Morgana shook her head in protest, "He won't. It's magic Merlin."_

_ Merlin stared at her in awe for a few seconds, not saying anything. "You think it's magic too!" Morgana realized in fear._

_ "I wish there was something I could say," replied the lanky and dark-haired boy._

_ Morgana shook her head in disbelief, backing away from Merlin, the man who said that she could trust him. She turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

Morgana opened her eyes as she was warped back to the present. She would never trust anyone again. Merlin had sent her to the druids- a lot of good that did her, seeing as she had to go back to the dangerous place known as Camelot. Morgause was the only one that took her in, the only one that _helped _her. Morgana stood in silence, silent tears trailing down her face as she stared out the window, memories of her old life slipping out of her mind.


End file.
